osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Ittei Huzu
Appearance He has platinum hair that spikes forward with the back having several strands hanging at different heights with gold and silver beads in them, none of the strands going past his chest. The sides of his hair isn't necessarily shaved, it's just really really short. It should be noted his hair also does have a sparkle or glitter effect near the front, looking silverish gold, along with a single strand hanging to his left and being tied in an X with brown cloth. His eyes are a deep dark red, but appear to change to a deep dark yellow at random intervals. The bottom of his eyes are extremely dark too, appearing as eyeliner that curves and spikes to the side. He wears the typical red uniform of Osaka, but with the sleeves ripped off, and under a dark-red short-sleeve hooded long-coat with gold etchings going all along it, the sleeves being cuffed and held in place with a gold pin. He keeps this jacket on his shoulders only, not placing his arms through the sleeves. Along his bare arms are black bandages with silver etchings, wrapping around even his hands. Body wise he's fairly average, using his Psychokinesis to do most things compared to actual physical activity. Personality Ittei is someone who believes being on time to any occasion is of the utmost importance, or executing anything on time really. He's rarely late to anything he goes to or does. When he is, he scolds himself for his folly. His schedule is high priority for him, but if a few unaccounted variables happen to mix it up, well then...He's the only variable that may change his schedule. He's quite melancholic, something that stems from how his prophetic predictions are 70% right most of the time. Due to this, he feels nothing he ever does is a challenge for him, which greatly disappoints him. In that regard, he can be quite reckless, often throwing himself into things with utter assurance his fortune predictions will guarantee his total safety, and even a bit of a smart-ass by using his divination to read the smallest of things in everyday life to get a prediction. Backstory Born into an average family, ittei was born surprisingly un-average. Born with powerful and latent psychic abilities, he was someone who was considered extraordinary born into an a family that was just the opposite. He stuck out like a sore thumb growing up, his abilities manifesting months after his birth. He wasn't the most athletic, but this was outshined by his academic and psychic ability. Particularly by his fortune telling. He used this to mainly tell his own fortune, leading to more success as he followed each one. As he grew older, he grew bored. It's true, some of his predictions were wrong, but this was little enough that people didn't care and kept bugging him for Fortune Tellings, even his own family. He didn't need to see his fortune to tell is life would continue to be success and boredom, or at least he assumed. Growing tired of it all, he began his search to find some place he wouldn't stand out too much and things wouldn't be as easy for him. After weeks of searching, he managed to find Osaka Gakuin. Once he hit of age, he immediately set off for the school, pleased to find there were several other extraordinary people that would mask his presence. He didn't make much of a name for himself at first, but seeing the lack of one and always having an interest in it due to his Fortune Telling, he decided to open his own Bakery in the Sack. It grew quite popular for its first year, offering the best of bread and mostly correct fortunes for an added price. Second Year now, not much has changed, reverting back to how he was before joining Osaka due to getting used to the abnormality. His bakery and Fortune Telling skills still remain quite popular, but at least in his mind, he still has to struggle to survive the usual odd antics. Abilities Ittei is a rare Psychic that was gifted with 5 abilities rather than the usual 3, though, only 1 of these allow him the capability of combat. Born with powerful Clairvoyance, Ittei can see things on a multi-dimensional plane if he so chooses, even allowing him to see through powerful illusions and heavily concealed Spirits, plus an odd "zoom-in" effect. Retrocognition wise he can see the past events of people, objects, and locations clearly, though its often a chore to get it perfectly. Object wise he simply has to fiddle with it, while location wise he simply has stay in it for a bit. Person wise, he has to chat with the person and get to know the basics of them a bit, such as favorite food, color, birth place, closest friend, and so on. Clairaudient, something he's just as powerful with as his clairvoyance. He can hear things on a multi-dimensional sense, all crisp and clear, and even "hear" what is normally inaudible. This includes zooming in on a sound so minuscule it should be impossible to hear, or hearing a heavily concealed spirit. Psychokinesis wise, he's fairly skilled, being able to make himself float constantly while moving around multiple small scaled items in his bakery around him. He can stop a normal person's movements dead in their tracks, but against someone who's actually capable or has a strong will the most he can do is slow down their movements a bit. Prefers to attack aggressively with psychic force, pushing down on one location with his mind. Where Ittei really shines though, and is considered a genius over, are his Divinations. He has enough skill to delve into multiple, each one boosted by his Clairvoyance and Clairaudient abilities. These are a total of 18, and include: * Aleuromancy - Answers and messages baked in a dough then chosen at random with a question in mind. The "true" fortune cookie method. Also be used to interpret shapes of flour spread or dropped on a tray or on the bakers floor. * Alomancy - Casting salt into the air and reading the patterns as it falls. * Alphitomancy - Specially prepared loaf of bread is given to a person suspected of a crime. The innocent will digest it easily, the guilty will have indigestion. * Apantomancy - Taking meaning from chance encounters with animals, such as a black cat crossing your path. * Astraglomancy/Astragyromancy - Prophetic reading based on the throwing of dice. * Bibliomancy - Interpreting a passage chosen at random from a book and offering up a prophecy from so doing. * Cartomancy - Prophecy using a deck of cards. Several variations, such as animal cards, astrology cards, the more popular tarot cards, and even normal playing cards can be used. * Causimomancy - Making predictions based on observing items burn (or not burn) when placed in a fire. * Crystallomancy - Seeing future visions from within a crystal ball, or a crystal cluster or point. * Cyclomancy - Spinning a wheel, a top, or a bottle. The prophetic answer lays in the direction the item points or spins towards. * Geloscopy - Prophecy from observations of a person by the way they laugh. Often used to discern lies from the truth, The fool tells the truth in Jest. * Hydromancy - Water Divination. Various forms of prophecy by observing water including the color, ebb and flow, or ripples produced by pebbles dropped in a pool. * Oenomancy - Divination conducted by examining patterns in wine spilled on cloth or paper. The sediment in the bottom of a glass or bottle of wine was also observed for prophetic signs. * Oneiromancy - Tells a prophecy from the interpretation of one's dream or dreams. * Ovomancy - Divination by breaking an egg into a container of water, then interpreting the forms which the white of the egg assumes in the water. * Pyromancy - Fire divination by observing the flickering shapes of flames in a fire. * Stolisomancy - Deriving messages from the way people dress. In particular noticing out-of the-ordinary happenings when dressing; odd socks, missing buttons, inside out clothing or putting wrong shoe on foot and the like. * Tasseography - Cup Divination. Reading tea leaves or coffee grains that remain in a cup once the beverage has been consumed. Equipment Easily malleable crystal ball that he can both solidify and liquefy with his Psychokinesis. The only object he currently can change the physical state for, as it's specially made to do so. Often does this to change the shape of the orb by liquefying it then solidifying it for different ways of attack. Also carries several decks of cards, some dice, and a bottle. Trivia * Fuck I forgot where his name came from. * His bakery is called Fortune's Flour. * Is usually seen constantly floating, being considered an apocalyptic event whenever he touches the ground with his feet. * Obviously is good at fortune's, but also surprisingly good at baking. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Accepted Character Category:Psychic Category:Human Category:Technology Category:Character